


Melalone.

by Omeganox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganox/pseuds/Omeganox
Summary: Melalone's just a lonely 22-year old doing what she can to live in the sick and twisted world of the slums of Sanctum City. She's not afraid of much, but something changes in the environment around her, piece by piece.Always remember that nothing is as it seems.
Kudos: 1





	Melalone.

She took a long drag from her cigarette. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket again.  
She couldn't be asked to pick it up. She knew exactly who it was, too, and she knew what'd happen if she didn't pick it up.  
Just to tease him, she picked up as late as possible.

His voice was harsh, and she knew why.  
"Melalone, you do realize where you're supposed to be right now, right?!"  
She replied, deadpan.  
"Yeah. I just don't care enough to be there."  
His voice was even angrier now.  
"Mel, I've been waiting on you for an hour now! Do you want your money or not?!"  
She put out her cigarette before answering.  
"Sorry, but you just aren't worth it anymore, Rowan."  
There was silence on the receiver, and she spoke again.  
"And your bed isn't comfortable. Think twice before paying others when you can be using your money for a better benefit."

She hung up and sighed.  
It was a long walk from the bar to her house, but she needed it.  
Her hands weren't even shaking as she walked back home. Defiance to a client like that was normal.  
It's a sick and twisted life she lived... but that would change soon.  
Now inside, she figured it'd be too much work to walk to her bedroom.  
She laid down on the couch and fell asleep, blissfully unaware of what was coming.


End file.
